


Untitled

by fallenangelyhn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Minor cast - RubyMaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelyhn/pseuds/fallenangelyhn
Summary: Just a short drabble.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to titled this but I love YohaDia so enjoy!

Yohane was thinking about her again. Dia Kurosawa, A student council president, also a co-member in aqours. Dia was an admirable person, she's strict, smart, talented, nice and very beautiful. She could sayー she's an epitome of perfection. An angel in disguise. Yohane has nothing compared to her. Yohane is the demon that was supposed to be dislike by the angel itself. Avoid at any possible cause. For her, Dia is a goddess, someone that is worshipped by a mere dirty vessel like her.

Yohane looks over the window, a faint reflection of hers was shown on the window glass. She stared at herself and think, at this point she will never get the student council president's attention, neither her affection. Everytime they were together, not aloneー they never had a chance to, well with the other members of course, Dia doesn't look at her at all. The only interaction between them is when they were practicing or because of Ruby. She clearly don't have interest at her. She knows it's also her fault because she somehow labeled as a weirdo in their school and everyone knows her, in a weird way. She knows even she don't say it at all, Dia doesn't want someone like her. Yohane sighed, The student council president is way out of her league but here she is thinking about her feelings for the older girl. She glances over the sceneries outside the window, admiring the sight upon her. She always love to admire the scenery before her, it's calming her sense as if she haven't feel discourage while thinking the person makes her heartbeat haywire. It was a something that encourage her to cheer up in her tendency to feel down. 

"Yoshiko-san?" 

  
"It's Yohane" Yohane soul-less intercept. Clearly not intending to look at the person from her behind at all. 

"Good morning, Yoshiko-san"

  
A gentle voice breaks in through her thoughts, Yohane spun around to face the source of the voice just to see the girl occupying her mind is standing on the doorstep of their clubroom. She walks inside before dropping her stuffs on the side. Yohane gulped, clearly stiffened at the presence of the black hair girl in their clubroom.

  
"...Dia-san" 

  
"You're early today, Yoshiko-san. It's surprising. I supposed you're excited for today's training?" The girl flashes a smile, that clearly took yohane's breath away, she can feel her ears are flaring up and she needs to act cool about it. The other members are still not here. waitー the members are still not here. It's their first time to be alone together. Together. Alone. This thought makes her panicked inside. Act cool! Yohane, act cool! 

  
"Kukuku, Fallen angels such as I, can go faster than any other mortals from the place their desire" She grins, closing her eyes before pulling her infamous fallen angel pose. ' _Ah, damn it I did again'_ She thought embarrassingly. Well, Actually Ruby texted her to go early because Ruby wants to talk, Her little demon no.4 has to say something about her sister that yohane would love know. Of course, Yohane would never says no. They were talking about Dia, her crush. Ruby knows her affection towards Dia and it's always one of the weakness Ruby used to get something she wants from her and if she said the sole reason, Dia would interrogate even more, she wouldn't like to caught up in that state. She don't have the power to tell the older girl after all. She heard a soft chuckle from the girl, upon opening her eyes, she saw the glint on her eyes. She wasn't sure but was that....fondness? No, no. It can't be. Maybe amusement? Yes that's it! because She's a crazy fallen angel like the usual, No way she would look at me like that. That's it, right? 

  
"If that's what you said then Okay. I'm glad you're here anyway." Dia walks towards her, stretches out her hands to ruffle her hair before placing her hands on Yohane's cheeks, earning a squeak from the blue haired girl, she felt her cheeks heated up at the contact. She was confused about her action but she didn't even dislike it. She didn't know that Dia have this kind of side, it's making her melt. Yohane stared at her and now, she sees it closely, Dia gazed at her with tender and affection, she wasn't wrong with what she sees in her eyes but she couldn't say it was. 

  
"Y-you know, I-I.." She wants to say something but her throat was stuck. She can't say it out loud, her body is heating up due to the closeness between them. So she stared, and stared, admiring the girl closely, the silky black hair that she wanted to run her fingers over, her beautiful emerald eyes that she wanted to get drown with, her lucious lips that is parting a little, it's tempting, of course she wanted to taste her lips the most. She don't know if she could bear this without doing something to the other girl with this kind of approximate closeness. She needs to restrain herself from pressing herself against the older girl. Kissing the hell out of herー well, maybe if heaven casted a cursed her, she could straight up making out with her yet she wouldn't taint such a perfect angel like her. 

  
"Yoshiko-san?" Dia speaks, Yohane stares at her. 

"Hm?"

  
"Why do you always look at me like that?" Dia asked. Yohane was confused.

  
"Huh? Like what?"

  
Dia moves a little bit closer to Yohane, she could feel her breath hitches at the movements of the other girl. _'Damn it, Dia-san! Stop, stop. Don't come even closer!'_ She's internally panicking, she knows her heart is bursting and she couldn't contain her emotions at all. 

"...like you're in love with me?" 

  
And it took a second for Yohane tugs the other girl by the hips, pressing her lips against hers. God damn it, She said the god's name. She thought frantically. She did it, She really did it, She know she'll be forever hated by the girl she harbors feelings with. Thoughts was crashing her flaming heart. She couldn't confessed her feelings yet she kissed her. Heavens really brings out the bad things on her. She's not thankful for it. She immediately broke out the kiss, her face was contorted with panicked and see a surprised Dia infront of her, she wasn't showing any emotion other than being surprised, Yohane thought she do really fucked up this time. 

  
"I-I'm sorry! I-It's not what you think it is, It's just that y-you're near and I-I can't.... I-I... I k-know, Y-yes! I-I'm in love with you ever since I saw you. I-I have feelings for you all this time but you were just perfect! Y-you're out of my league, I-I'm sorry for t-that.. and I-I know I'm a mere v-vessel that has nothing to do with an angel like you. P-please, I-I'm sorry D-dia-san, D-don't hate me because of what I did. P-please just f-forget that I kissed yー"

  
To her surprised, Dia suddenly pulled her by the nape, a fond smile on her lips as she stares at Yohane, this kind of look, Yohane thought makes her legions of little demons in her stomach rallying going over a hellish war. "Stupid" The only thing Dia had said before pressing her lips against her. Dia wraps her arms around the younger's neck as she tugs her closer on the kiss, pressing her lips against the other girl just a little bit deeper. Yohane was clueless, did she likes her too?!?! Is that what the kiss meant? nevertheless she was in euphoria, her crush is kissing her. Dia is kissing her! She was melting on the kiss, She can't think straight. Heavens may damned, Yohane arms wraps around the older girl's waist to pressed her closer to her, responding the amount of fervor on the kiss she shared with the older girl. Is the heaven feels like this? She thought. It's something worthwhile to think of. The kiss eventually ends with their face flushes in great shades of red but no one dares to move away, their foreheads are pressing together, catching their breaths after the kiss they shared. Yohane is in estatic, She was about to say something but Dia beat her by moving closer, shoving her face on Yohane's neck, her hold on the blue hair girl tightens as she snuggles her head more onto the younger girl's neck clearly doesn't want to show her face at all, She's pretty much embarrassed as Yohane. She knows the strict and uptight girl she knows won't show this kind of side but Yohane had a special privelage. Yohane giggled in her thought. Dia is so fucking adorable. Dia is seriously will be the death of Yohane. She's sure to that. 

"Dia-san?" 

  
"Hm?" 

"I love you."

Yohane felt a soft hum on her neck, clearly the older girl was glad, she wants to asked if she felt the same way but the tighten of her hold and a small peck on yohane's neck speaks volume so she stopped interrupting their moment instead she's basked in their feelings the two of them shared. 

* * *

  
**Omake**. 

A faint shuffle, soft hushes and snickers outside the room was barely heard, clearly eaves-dropping whatever happening on the inside. 

  
"Ruby-chan, You didn't say Dia-chan likes Yoshiko-chan too, Zura.."

"I happened to tell Onee-chan that Yoshiko-chan likes her and asked her about some circumstances when she's telling me dos and don'ts about my date with Leah. Onee-chan is dense, I know she won't act up if she don't know at all."

"Eh? You set them up, zura?" 

"No, I don't! Onee-chan always watched Yoshiko-chan with 'that eyes'. Even Onee-chan don't say I can feel she likes her so much, Yoshiko-chan won't even tell that she likes Onee-chan too so I happened to help them together!" 

"....You just do this to blackmail Dia-san so she won't interrupt your dating rendevous with Leah-chan, am I right Ruby?" 

  
"Maybe yes? Maybe No. Hehe. Let's go! Let's leave them for awhile together alone."

  
"I never knew Ruby could be like this, zura."

  
**Fin.**


End file.
